


The One With the Elevator

by yeratimelord_katniss



Series: Karamel Fanfiction Challenge [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - No Supergirl, F/M, KaraMel, Karamel Fanfiction challenge, Trapped In Elevator, both Kara and Mon-El are still alien but Kara never became Supergirl, excuse the smartass title, so they never met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeratimelord_katniss/pseuds/yeratimelord_katniss
Summary: In a world where Kara never becomes Supergirl, and Mon-El of Daxam was found and taken in by the DEO, Kara Danvers and Mike Matthews find themselves trapped in an elevator.Kara really wished people weren't still prejudiced against aliens so that she could use her superstrenght to break out of the elevator without consequences.Mon-El really wished someone had warned him about potential Kryptonians that unbalance you and get under your skin without even trying.





	The One With the Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> so, here we are, week two of let's-pretend-I-can-actually-write-karamel-fanfiction-challenge. This really didn't go the way I planned, but, well - I'm not the one in charge here. Any inconsistency is blamed on the lack of sleep the author had, and the fact that there are aliens that can shoot laser beams out of their eyes in this universe - anything is possible. So enjoy, and please leave a comment! (Constructive criticism is welcome, as long as it's polite.)

Kara barged into the elevator only vaguely noticing the man already occupying it, too caught up in fuming about Snapper's constant refusal to treat her and the orher employees like human (or, in her case, alien) beings, and more recently, to publish her latest (and in her opinion, best) article. She pressed the ground floor button automatically, arguing her case against her mental version of Snapper - one who actually listened to her arguments, and always conceded to them. It was the best way for her to calm down without fantasizing about throwing him into space ot the like - that always led to poor impulse control, and the last thing she needed was to be outed as an alien because of her short temper. Best case scenario, she'd be fired; worst case she'd go to jail for attacking a human.

She was just magnanimously forgiving her mental Snapper for his terrible workplace ethics when the elevator spluttered to a halt, followed immediately by the lights going out.

The jarring motion made her stumble (Thanks a lot, Earth gravity.) straight into the other lift occupant, and as unexpected as the fall was she neglected to moderate her strength as she grabbed the man's hand to avoid crashing to the floor. The man helped her to ground herself, and she'd just noticed that he had very pretty eyes behing his glasses when the horror of what she'd done hit her  - like a really bad, really explosive train wreck.

A paniced litany of 'Oh my God's was already past her lips  - she hadn't even noticed the lights flicker back on as she stared at her hand like it'd betrayed her - when she realized the man was not in excrutiating pain, cluching his crushed hand and was in fact looking at her in alarm.

"Are you alright?"

Kara clamped her mouth shut and resisted the urge to cover it with both hands for added effect - she'd made enough of a fool of herself already.

"I'm fine." She forced a laugh, and quickly released his hand she just realised she was still holding. "I'm just- uh- I'm not really good with dark. Sorry."

She coughed and adjusted her glasses nervously, as the man pressed the alarm button and chuckled too, though it sounded a bit forced.

"Yeah, no, It's okay. Let's just hope power comes back soon or it's gonna be me freaking out becouse of the small space."

"We can only hope," said Kara, who knew that since that freak electrical storm a few months back a lot of the wiring got damaged - it could take them hours to find the faulty wire. She wished she could just pry the doors open with her bare hands, but she'd _just_ had a demonstration of why she shouldn't be using her powers.

Kara took another look at the man. He seemed to be perfectly fine, if not a bit annoyed at the prospect of being stuck in an elevator for a prolonged amount of time. He also didn't look like the prospect was as dounting as Kara thought he would had he actually been claustrophobic - and he looked pretty cute as he tried to peer trought thr gap on the doors. 

But _how_ was he fine? She was sure she'd used her superstrenght - using her powers always left her feeling more at home in her own skin, more herself, and this was no exception. She took another look at him with narrow eyes. _Was he an alien too?_   He looked human, (and actually somewhat familar, though she couldn't recall ever meeting him) and she didn't want to risk using x-ray vision to check out his skeleton. There were races that could feel Rendgen radiation and it could be taken to be a serious insult.

The man in question seemed to try to sneak a look at her before realising she was already watching him. Kara could _swear_ his heartbeat sped up (or maybe he was an alien with a fast heartbeat), and _was that a blush_? He fiddled with his bow-tie - a risky accesory, but one he was pulling off perfectly - and coughed.

"I'm- I'm Mike. Mike Matthews."  

Kara shook his offered hand and couldn't help but blush (It was an embarrassed blush. She didn't think his voice was charming, not at all. She was embarrassed she didn't think to introduce herself.) even as she noticed his grip was that of a human - she could feel it, but only barely. And Mike was a pretty human name, though maybe too human. Kara thought it sounded a bit fake. Or she was becoming paranoid.

"Kara Danvers."

"Nice to meet you, Kara," he said, smiling. Kara could be woman enough to admit he had a pretty nice smile, human or not. "Hey, you work with Eve, right? Eve Teschmacher?"  
"Yeah, yeah I do. We're on the same floor. Oh-" She realised now that she'd actually seen him a few times before. "you're Eve's ex-boyfriend and... now apparently best friend?."

"It's a funny world, right?" he laughed.

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence as they both seemed to try to look at each other without the other one noticing. Kara wished someone would hurry up and get them out of the damn elevator - and she wished she hadn't been so mad as to leave her phone on her desk when she stormed out.

"Do you have a phone?"

"No," Mike said.

"I mean I have it." He took out an iPhone and waved it around as proof.  "But it's dead. I forgot to charge it last night."

"Damn."

"I'm guessing yours is not an option?"

"Nope, forgot it on my desk," she huffed.

She fidgeted with her glasses for a moment, needing to do something with her hands, feeling awkward just standing there in an uncomfortable silence. Mike seemed to feel the same was, as he took a look at her and then lowered himself to the floor, resting his hands his knees. Kara hesitated, shrugged as if to say 'What the hell!' and joined him on the (thankfully recently cleaned) floor. Thankfully she'd chosen to wear pants that day - it would've been much more uncomfortable in a skirt.

She caught herself appreciating the way his hair fell into his eyes and determinedly fixed her stare ahead. She was _not_ looking for a guy right now - she had to focus on her career, especially seeing how terrible that was going. She huffed, and rested her head on the steel wall. Now that her panick, and her anger at Snapper had subsided, she found herself exhausted. She'd stayed up late to finish her article, and hadn't managed more than two hours of sleep.

She saw Mike staring at her from the corner of her eyes, opening and closing his mouth, before he burst out, as if he'd been barely holding it in all that time. "Are you an alien?"

Kara stared at him, blinked once, twice, and decided she was far too tired to lie.

"Yes." A pause. "And you're really not the one to beat around the bush, huh?"

Mike seemed startled  - whether it was because of her answer or the fact that she didn't try to deny it, or even that he actually asked her that - she wasn't sure.

"Yeah, it just kinda slipped out. Sorry."

Kara gave him a consoling smile.

"You're an alien, too," she told him.

He hesitated, opened and closed his mouth. Then he seemed to have come to the conclusion that he, too, did not feel like lying and said, "Yes."

"And Mike's not your real name," Kara guessed. There was no way it was, it was too human.

"No." He stared into her eyes, and smirked. "But you don't actually need glasses."

"Neither do you," Kara accused, and she found herself smiling.

"No, I don't." Then, with his eyes mischievously twinkling "That's not your natural hair color."

Kara gasped in outrage, straightening from her reclined position on the floor - her righteous anger giving her energy.

"How dare you!? I will have you know I have never, not once in my entire life, dyed my hair."

"Alright, alright." Not-Mike raised his hands in defeat. "Totally natural hair, right there."

"That's right," Kara said, laughing. "So, what's your real name?"

"Mon-El. Gand."

Kara's laughter died in her throat. "You're from Daxam? You- You're the _prince_ of Daxam??"

She couldn't believe it - the guy she was joking aroung with, and potentially physically appreciating, was from Daxam. Because she might not remember everything from her childhood, but she remembered Krypton's sister planet and their Royal Family - tyrannical leaders of a planet of hedoninst, slave owners, partiers; the entire population living out their lives in a haze of hard drugs, liquor and physical pleasure. The planet that started the Great War over a minor property dispute - a war that took the lives of thousand of good Kryptonians.

"I used to be. Daxam's gone." Mon-El's voice shook her out of her angry thoughts, and immediately silenced them. She was getting angry at him for no other reason than an acient rivalry between Krypton and Daxam - planets that are both either completely gone or inhabitable. She was judging him based simply on his planet of origin and some rumors that she heard as a child, and she'd just brought up his dead planet in a very insensitive way. She flinched.

"I know," she said, her tone softening. "My planet is dead, too."

At his questioning glance, she elaborated. "Krypton. I'm its last daughter."

"Oh," he said. "Well I guess that explains your reaction to my not-so-shining origins."

Kara sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just- instinctive to automatically despise everything Daxamite."

"Yeah, I know how you feel," Mon-El laughed.

"I guess it's the same with you and Krypton, huh?"

"No," he answered. "Well, I mean, that too, but I was refering to Daxam."

"But it's your planet, your home! Don't you miss it?"

"Well, yeah, I guess sometimes I miss it." At her prompting look, he went on. "But then I realise that when I look back, I can't remember doing one good thing, one useful thing. I can't actually remember much at all, every memory of when I was drunk, or drugged, or both - and that's the majority of my life - is like a dream, hazy and unfocused. And I think about my family, and how we let our people down in every possible way, and how I've barely ever questioned the slavery, the aristocracy, and about the person that I was there, and I feel sick." He swallowed hard, his eyes misting over with tears, his jaw clenching. "I don't ever wanna be that person again."

Kara could tell he'd been keeping that in for a long time - possibly years - and she couldn't believe he'd make himself that open, that vulnerable to a Kryptonian.

She didn't know what to say - platitudes seemed wrong, and she couldn't tell him he was wrong when he most definetly wasn't.

"You know," she started, scooting closer to him and tentatively covering his hand in hers, "when I think about Krypton, I think about my home. I think about this amazing planet of philosophers, scientists, diplomats. My parents, who alway did the right thing, who made sure justice was served, who loved me so much they sent me away to save my life.

"But, um. Krypton wasn't perfect. My father was so paranoid of another war coming he developed a bio-weapon, one that would eridicate everything non-Kryptonian. My mother used me to lure out Astra, her own sister, who was a terrorist, out of hiding, and imprisoned her. She ignored Astra's warnings about the state of out planet core, she did nothing to save it. If you think about it, it's my family's fault that- that both Krypton _and_ Daxam are gone."

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment, and gathered her courage to look him in the eyes, expecting to see the same thing he saw in hers after his own confession - agreement- or even condemnation. What she found, however, were eyes were free of any kind of anger or malice, with a small smile playing at his lips. She found herself unable to look away from the soft look in his (very pretty) eyes.

"It's not your fault," Mon-El finally said, not breaking eye-contact, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

"It's not your parents fault," he continued. "It's not even Krypton's fault, okay? We shared a star, that's all."

Kara let out a breathy laugh, his words making her lean in. His answering smile was even more beautiful from up close, she realized. Their noses brushed. When had he gotten so close?

His eyes flickered from her lips to her eyes, and she found herself copying the motion, getting lost in his eyes and appreciating his lips in turns. Did he wear lip-gloss? There was no was they were naturally that pink.

They were, Kara decided a second later as she pressed her lips against his with an unexpected urgency, lip-gloss free. And they were just as soft as they looked.

That was about all that she managed to decide before she forgot to think at all, too caught up in the novel sensation of kissing someone without holding back. Without noticing she found herself straddling his lap.

Her hands were at the nape of his head, tugging at his hair - just as his were entangeled in hers. His tongue was tasting hers, moving in a maddening way; his scruff creating friction that was just right.

Their lips parted as the need for oxygen became too strong, and the passion simmered down to something calmer, softer. The full-on make out turned into small, chaste kisses, the hair tugging into stroking.

"We just met," Kara finally murmured when she calmed down, her forehead pressed to his.

"I know. It's weird, and fast. But I also just told you things I've never told anyone." His tone was just as low as hers, but earnest, and Kara could see he was worried she was going to freak out and call it a terrible mistake she was never going to make again.

"Me too," Kara said. "But I think we definetly need to slow down."

"Yeah," he said, and untangled his fingers from her hair, smoothing it out.

"But," she started. "After we get out of this elevator, and you charge your phone-"

"Mhm."

"I could be persuaded into giving you my number." It was the wrong word to use, Kara realised as she saw him cock his eyebrow, in a challenge-accepted kinda way.

"Persuaded?" Mon-El smirked, even as his heartbeat quickened. "I think I can deal with that."

Kara leaned back. "I said slow down, didn't I?"

"You did," he said and started tickling her. Now, Kara had been sure she wasn't ticklish - Alex' failed efforts had proved as much - but it tured out when it's a superpowerd alien that's doing the tickling, and she could actually feel it... she was.

* * *

 Five minutes later, when the security finally came to open the elevator stuck between the fourth and fifth floor, they found a curious scene. There was Kara Danvers, a young aspiring reporter, huddled on the floor, screeching with laughter, and next to her a ruffled looking Mike Matthews - his hands in the air as if to indicate his innocence, an angelic smile on his face.


End file.
